The invention concerns an elastic fastening clamp which is operable to secure round bars, in particular tubulures or cables of various diameters, to a support plate. The fastening clamp essentially comprises two side walls joined by a bottom plate to form a generally U-shape. The side walls are provided at their free ends with flexible holding tongues which are integral therewith and form an approximate V-shape with the side walls extending downwardly toward the center of the fastening space which is formed by the side walls and the bottom plate. The side walls each are provided with a flexible support wall which angles downwardly from the upper portion of and forms an approximate V-shape with the respective side walls. The support walls laterally bound the fastening space and their ends terminate approximately centrally between the lower ends or holding rims of the holding tongues, and the bottom plate.
The flexible holding tongues offer the advantage that they can be easily spaced apart when a bar is forced into the fastening space, whereupon they elastically return to their initial position so that their holding rims face radially against the surface of the bar. In addition, the holding tongues are loaded in comparison against attempted removal of the bar. Thus, the holding force of this clamp substantially exceeds the force required in assembly, that is, the force required to press a round bar into the clamp.
The flexible support walls provide that the bars are reliably clamped in place from both sides and the support walls easily adapt to various diameters of bars.
The clamp of the present invention is useful for a given range of bar or cable diameters. However, clamps of this type incur a drawback in that where small cable diameters are concerned, much of the fastening space is not used, namely the space between the holding rims of the holding tongues and the bottom plate.